


Wake Up Angel

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, jealous!niall, sorry for barely mentioning harry and louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's don't die, they just sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwonderland/gifts).



> So this didn’t exactly come out like you wanted it… Um i made a lot of changes, I’m sorry I feel like a right twat for changing it. Blame it on the food poisoning. Enjoy! xx

‘Niall, I’m home!’ Zayn said taking off his coat that was damp because of the light rain from outside.

He heard the soft humming of the telly in the lounge, already knowing that Niall would be there watching a game of football or something.

He did not expect to see the blond curled up in the sofa crying into his hands.

‘Niall are you okay?’

‘I try so hard Zayn! I try so hard to ignore the articles the pictures—but I can only try for so long Zayn! I’m giving up! I can’t stand not being able to touch you to kiss you in public. I can’t stand to see you with someone else!’ Niall said his eyes tearing.

Zayn was stood there silent his eyes stuck on the ground not being able to look Niall in the eyes, his heart broke little by little hearing the blond cry, ‘I’ve never wanted to be with someone so much that it hurts! Every time I see a picture of you and Perrie I try so hard to push the pain away because I know that your relationship with her is nothing more than a lie… but it’s so hard to believe that when you’re barely with me!’

His voice broke as his sobs broke out, Zayn did all he could not to run to the blond to wrap him in his arms and tell him how much he was sorry, how much he cared about him, and that Perrie was nothing to him. But he didn’t.

‘And—and god dammit Zayn look at me!’ Niall yelled wiping away tears with his fist, anger shook through him.

Zayn looked up finally meeting Niall eyes, his blue eyes seemed like broken shards of glass. A diamond breaking into a million pieces.

‘Say something.’ Niall whispered not being able to stand the silence.

‘I don’t know what you want me to say.’

‘Tell me that you still love me—‘

‘Niall you know that I love you—‘

‘So why is it so hard for you to tell me that?’

Zayn quieted down speechless, no longer being able to find the words that would comfort the blond that would make this whole mess disappear.

Because what was he supposed to say?  _I love you_.

‘Why Zayn, why can’t you just tell me you love me?’

And Zayn only found one answer, ‘I don’t know.’

‘You don’t know?’ Niall mocked his voice rising again with anger.

‘You don’t know?’ He repeated, ‘You can’t say I love you to me, but when it comes to Perrie you can easily say those three words.  You’re pathetic!’ Niall spat with more venom then he intended.

‘You’re calling me pathetic? I’m not the one who’s jealous of a fake girlfriend!’ Zayn said angrily.

‘God Niall, you’re so whiny, you’re always complaining about something. You’re always crying about something!’ Zayn yelled not being able to stop his words from tumbling out.

‘Why are you even jealous of Perrie? We’re not actually dating, I’m with you Niall!’ Zayn added.

‘I’m not jealous of her.’ Niall said quietly, his voice having lost all traces of anger and now replaced with sadness.

‘Yes you are! If you weren’t then we wouldn’t have even been talking about this!’

‘I’m not jealous.’ Niall repeated weakly.

‘Sometimes I wonder if it’s even worth it, to be with you.’

‘What?’ Niall asked indecorously.  

‘Are you even worth it? All this fighting—is it worth it? To be with someone like you?’

‘Well I guess you know your answer now.’ Niall whispered pushing Zayn out of his way, his hands shook as they made contact with Zayn’s arms, but quickly he moved away running out the door and ignoring Zayn’s shouts.

_

_

_

‘I’m not worth it.’ His fingers wrapped around the cup of tea.

‘Don’t listen to him Ni, he was just being a dick.’ Liam said wiping away tears that slipped from Niall’s eyes. His face was blotchy, his eyes rimmed with red and puffy with tears.

‘But it’s true. I’m not worth it.’

‘Don’t say that Niall! You’re worth it!’

‘I’m not.’

Liam slammed a fist onto the counter anger evident on his face. He cupped Niall’s chin and made him face him, he wiped a few stray tears from his own face and leaned down, and his forehead on Niall’s whispering he said, ‘You’re worth it. You’re more than worth it Niall. Believe me.’ He begged.

‘Just because Zayn decided to be a prick does not mean he meant everything he said, okay? Don’t let his anger get to you. He didn’t mean anything he said, okay?’

And Niall wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe that Zayn hadn’t meant anything he said, that whatever Zayn had said was just in spite of anger and that those hateful words meant nothing. He closed his eyes and nodded his head, ‘Okay’

He could still feel Liam’s gaze on him so without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Liam’s torso letting his body fall limp in Liam’s warm embrace.

‘You’re worth it.’ Liam whispered wrapping his own arms around Niall.

‘You’re worth it Angel.’

_

_

_

The next day they were all ushered into a skating rink, the silence between all five boys was unbearable, the tension was thick.

‘Okay boys put on the skates and get in the ice!’  Vaughan Arnell said motioning to the ice skates sat on a bench.

‘I don’t want to do this Li.’ Niall whispered biting his lip in worry; he looked around his eyes landing on Zayn who looked passive.

 ‘Don’t worry we’re just ice skating nothing big.’ Liam reassured him shrugging off any other arguments, he knew the only reason Niall was worried was because of Zayn, and Liam knew that Niall was just worried about what Zayn would say to him.

They all quickly put on the skates tying them and rushing onto the ice, Louis cheered loudly as he made a dash to the centre of the rink, ‘Finally! Something easy!’

Harry was soon after him, gliding through the ice with more grace then when he is walking; Liam and Niall were next hesitating as their skates’ blade landed on the ice.

Niall’s gripped harder at Liam’s hand, ‘Just take your time Niall, don’t rush yourself.’ He instructed Niall, he lightly pushed the boy to the boards telling him to hold on.

‘Okay, I’m gonna give you a quick tutorial on ice skating, ‘kay?’ Liam said to Niall smiling when the blond nodded his head.

Behind Liam Zayn was skating around the rink his eyes stuck on the blond. His hands were in fists at his sides, he didn’t know what to do with them. Wasn’t used to not having Niall’s fingers threading into his own.

He wasn’t used to the emptiness at his side, ‘First lesson. Falling. You’ve gotta fall a few times before you actually skate.’ Liam said.

He moved forward, he toed the ice and sent himself falling to the ground. ‘See, it’s simple.’ Niall chuckled.

He eyed the ice warily and let go off the boards, taking a few steps forward he slipped. His arms went flailing.

He closed his eyes expecting to fall on the ice and feel the coldness numb his bum for a little, but it never came instead and he felt something hard make contact with his skull.

He heard a scream—he was screaming. His skull grazed the boards as he fell to the ground head first. ‘Niall!’

His eyes were still closed but he could feel the ground moving under him, spinning in circles, ‘Niall! Are you okay?’

That was Liam, right?

The familiar voice had sent Niall’s thoughts into spirals and he dared his eyes open. The lights shining from the ceiling seemed to be moving, making him nauseated.

He saw a few people mulling over him but one caught his eye in particular. Zayn.

‘Niall!” Zayn bent over him pulling Niall to himself.

Zayn hauled Niall’s body up already having taken off his skates he ran off of the rink.

He pushed through the crew members trying to get to the nearest exit.

He could faintly hear Niall’s whimpers; he pulled Niall closer to him as the wind blew.

‘I thought I wasn’t good enough for you.’ He whispered his hands shaking as pain ran through his body, his small figure shivered under Zayn’s gentle touch.

He closed his eyes hoping the pain would soon end, ‘You’ve always been good enough for me.’ Zayn whispered back his arms tightening their grasp on the small blond. The boys were running after them trying to catch up to Zayn’s feet that seemed to have a mind of their own.  The snow cascading down onto his bare arms meant nothing, ‘You’ve always been good enough.’ Zayn whispered again.

Tears pricked at his eyes he promised himself not to cry, not to show any sign of weakness, not when he had a bloodied Niall in his arms. Not when the small blond in his arms was bleeding to death.

Zayn could hear from far back the lad’s shouts; they wanted him to come back. To wait patiently for the ambulance.

‘You’re perfect Ni.’ He whispered the wind blowing his words out only to be muffled and barely heard from Niall’s ears. He kept whispering words of comfort into the blond’s ears, telling him how perfect, how amazing and wonderful he was. He kept telling him that no matter what happened he would always be perfect.

As Zayn ran through the dark streets of London that were soon covered by the white tufts of snow, his head bowed to the ground and his arms tightly wrapped around Niall. He prayed to God that his legs would not give out.

He hoped that he’d have the strength to make it to the hospital.

_

_

_

Maybe the decision of running to the hospital in the middle of winter was stupid but Zayn had not cared because all he had seen was Niall’s cracked skull, the blood gushing out of his head and running down his pale face.

‘I need help!’ He yelled as he finally arrived in the hospital, a few nurses turned to stare at the boy. Their mouths hung open with seeing the world famous Zayn Malik holding a bloodied Niall Horan. Nurses ran to his aid a few yelled out orders that Zayn could not understand.

They pulled at Niall’s body urging Zayn to let go of him, ‘Sir I need you to let go of him.’ Said a nurse her eyes were clouded with worry.

The words sounded so foreign to his ears, he looked down at the blond in his hands; he couldn’t help but notice how small, how fragile Niall looked in his arms. He looked like a little boy just sleeping, snoozing off and waiting for the sun to rise once again and return to an adventure.

And he could not believe that the boy in his arms was endangered. ‘Sir I need you to let go of him!’ The nurse commanded him trying to pry Zayn’s fingers from Niall.

Zayn could not find the strength to let go of the blond, he could not take his eyes away from the angel that lay in his arms blue eyes closed dreaming of a faraway land that seemed closer than it was in reality.

The nurse no longer looked at Zayn with sympathy; she glared at the brunet and ripped Niall from his arms quickly rushing him into a room full of nurses and doctors.

It was all blurred at that moment, all Zayn could see was white gowns and blue walls, rushing frantically around the hospital.

‘Niall?’ Zayn questioned looking down at his arms but only seeing blood that belonged to someone else, he no longer saw the bloodied angel that haunted his thoughts night and day.

‘Niall?’ He looked around finally grasping thoughts; he looked around the room finally noticing what he had neglected to see before.

‘He’s losing a lot of blood.’ He heard a nurse say her uniform covered in crimson red liquid, Zayn’s head snapped to the side seeing a room full of doctors and nurses rushing around, he could see a faint body lying on white sheets.

He ran to the room pushing bodies out of his way, shoving at doctors that surrounded Niall’s body.

He was quick to grasp Niall’s hand, feeling the cold skin come in contact with his warm hand sent goose bumps up his arm.

The people around him didn’t seem to notice that broken tanned boy holding onto Niall as if his life depended on it, as if he were the one on the brink of death, all they notice was the dying Irishman that had blood gushing out of his head.

Because who would not notice the angel surrounded by blood?

_

_

_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's don't die.

It’s not simple to just forget. It’s not simple to forget pain and sadness, to forget all those that cause you pain. No matter what happens that sadness will always be there, you can’t forget it, you can’t move on from it. But you can pretend. Pretend that you no longer live that pain.

Zayn wanted to pretend. He wanted to pretend that his angel was not hurt, that his angel experienced pain. And it was easy.

He was just sat there his hands holding onto Niall’s small pale ones. They were cold against Zayn’s warm ones. ‘He’s going to wake up.’ He kept repeating.

Because Niall was just asleep, he wasn’t hurt, he was just asleep. And when he wakes up Zayn will be right beside him. To wrap him into a hug and kiss his lips till he needed to breathe again.  ‘Niall’s just asleep.’ Zayn said.

Because it was easier to pretend that Niall was asleep then to believe he was hurt, he blinked back tears his eyes traveling to Niall bandaged head. His head lay on the white pillow his eyes closed. He was a deathly pale colour.

 _He’s just asleep, he’s going to wake up soon and he’s going to forgive me._ He thought to himself.

Because Niall was his angel and angels don’t die. ‘I can’t wait till you wake up, Ni! We’re going to do so much together and—and we’ll come out, to the world.’ He said wiping away tears.

Zayn watched the blond with curiosity, his mouth formed words that were not spoken. With his eyes he begged Niall to wake up.

_Please wake up Niall. Wake up soon._

_

_

_

The days had gone by and Zayn had been neglected on seeing blue eyes and metallic covered teeth.

‘Zayn you should go home. Get changed, shower.’ Liam said eyes clouded with worry, it had been exactly a week since the accident. And not once had Zayn left the hospital room Niall was in. He had only changed once in the week and that was only because Louis had brought him a pair of trousers and t-shirt.

He was stuck eating sandwiches Liam had bought from Tesco and coke. ‘I can’t leave this room.’ Zayn said eyes trained on Niall.

He gripped hard on Niall’s hand, turning the pale hand red with the pressure.  ‘Nothing’s going to happen to Niall, it’s alright to go out for an hour and get yourself cleaned up.’  Liam said he was sat on an uncomfortable chair on the left side of Niall’s bed. He had woken up early to come to Niall’s room.

‘What if he wakes up and I’m not here? I have to be here. I have to stay here.’ Zayn said not looking Liam in the eyes; his gaze wandered around the room, landing on the telly hung up on the wall, the roses in a vase beside Liam, the bin by the door full of empty plastic containers.

But his eyes never met Liam’s. ‘If he does I’ll call you immediately, come on Zayn. At least go home to change, do you think Niall would appreciate you stinking up his room?’ Liam said trying to lighten the mood.

‘Fine, but I’ll be back in ten.’ Zayn said glancing back at Niall; he stood up pressing a light kiss to Niall’s forehead and rushing out of the room.

_

_

_

Liam sighed closing his eyes whilst rubbing his temples, his thoughts wandered back to the conversation he had with the doctor just minutes ago before entering the room.

He opened his eyes again, his brown eyes softened and the sight of Niall, he looked fragile. So small and fragile that Liam was scared that if he touched the boy he would break into a million pieces. Little by little his fingers found their way to Niall’s. Pulling at it he brought them to his lips. Kissing the pale knuckles he whispered, ‘You’ve left him broken Ni, he misses you. He’s deluded himself to believe that you’re just asleep, that at any moment you’re going to wake up.’

He kept pressing small kisses to the boys hand, ‘you’re not going to wake up, aren’t you Ni? The doctor said it was a miracle you’re still alive.  He said you’d lost so much blood and the fact that your heart is still beating is a miracle—you should’ve seen it Niall. There was so much blood, the board you had hit your head against—and the rink of ice was full of blood. _Your_ blood.’ Liam shook his head trying to suppress the horrible moment.

‘You don’t blame me, right? You don’t blame me for your injury right? Because if you did I don’t know what I’d do to myself.’ His voice cracked and his brown eyes filled up with tears.

He gazed at the blond and pressed a hand to Niall’s cheek, caressing the younger boy he said, ‘Lou and Harry miss you—we all miss you. So much. I can’t help but wake up expecting to hear your laughter ring out through the halls. Do you know how quiet it is at home? Even Lou hasn’t spoken much. It’s scary to see how much you have an effect on us Ni.’

‘And if you haven’t noticed Zayn hasn’t left your side since you were put in this room, he’s been here day and night, I’m still shocked he had agreed to go get cleaned up.’ Liam added looking down at Niall’s hand.

He didn’t understand why he had a sudden fascination with Niall’s hands. They were long and pale, cold but still warm enough to know that he was still alive. Against Liam’s hand Niall’s were small. Liam giggled, a wet sound, ‘I can’t believe this.’

He sobbed, ‘I can’t believe you left us NI.’

He wiped away tears still smiling but sobbing at the same time. His face was contorted in a forced smile, his skin was blotchy and his eyes were rimmed red with tears already falling.

He tried wiping them all; he tried to catch up with the tears. Tried to wipe them all at once but failing, ‘I can’t believe that you left us Niall.’ Liam repeated.

He stopped trying to wipe the tears and instead started playing with Niall’s fingers, ‘We’re going to wait for you Ni,’ Liam whispered, ‘we’re going to wait for you to wake up Angel.’

_

_

_

It was a silent morning; all the boys were crowded in the room. They were sat on Niall’s bed wrapping their arms around the fragile blond boy.

Somehow they knew they all knew that their angel would no longer wake up. Somehow they all knew that their blue eyed boy would no longer laugh or smile, or cry.

Zayn had kissed Niall’s cheek and said, ‘Wake up angel, we’re waiting. We’re waiting for you. Please open your eyes.’ He begged.

Liam’s eyes were closed knowing that the sight would make him cry.

Harry had blinked away tears and took up the effort to rub Niall’s arms. Louis had been full blown crying. Tears had ran down his tanned face, sobs racked from his body, because he could already tell his Irish blond friend would no longer laugh at his jokes or no longer would he have gone along with his pranks.

‘Wake up Blondie.’ Louis said through tears hiccupping he whispered the words again.

‘Wake up Ni.’ They heard Harry say.

Liam didn’t say anything he opened his eyes, already full of tears he could no longer hold in, ‘Wake up Niall.’ He begged.

They all caught sight of their bandaged blond, they all waited to see him open his eyes and reveal a searing blue to the world, they all wanted to hear his boisterous laugh, to see him smile that same metallic smile they all adored.

‘Wake up angel.’ Zayn finally said.

But they knew already.

They knew their angel would no longer wake up.

‘Angel open your eyes.’

‘Angel wake up.’

They all begged.

Because angel’s don’t die.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you hear that it’s the sound of all the hate I’m going to get for this. Sorry guys. xxx


End file.
